Ghost Kiss
by Kiko9977
Summary: [UPDATE] Huang Zi Tao pemuda biasa yang selalu di tolak pada kencan pertamanya. Mereka selalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja ketika Tao mulai berkata 'Ah ada hantu nenek-nenek di pundakmu' atau 'Kau diikuti hantu mengerikan sejak tadi'. Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris pemuda tampan yang mengubah takdir kehidupan dan percintaan seorang Huang Zi Tao- It's KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao / RnR?
1. Chapter 0

.

 **Ghost Kiss**

.

Romance, Drama, Fantasy, A Lot of OOCnes, A Little Bit Hurt/Comfort

It's my second Yaoi story :D *Yehet~~

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : 1 / ?

.

.

Summary :

- _Huang Zi Tao pemuda biasa yang selalu ditolak pada kencan pertamanya. Mereka selalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja ketika Tao mulai berkata 'Ah ada hantu nenek-nenek di pundakmu' atau 'Kau diikuti hantu mengerikan sejak tadi'. Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris pemuda tampan yang mengubah takdir kehidupan dan percintaan seorang Huang Zi Tao_ -

.

.

.

* * *

 _BRUK!_

"A- ah, _uhuk_ ma-ma- maafkan a-aku _uhuk uhuk_."

" _Oh my God_!"

.

 _CHUP!_

"E-ehhhhhh"

.

"Selamat pagi Huang Zi Tao."

'Astaga dia berbeda sekali!' Pekik Tao dalam hati.

.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Kris."

"Kemarin kau bilang ingin punya pacar, kan?"

.

"Sial! Cemburu katanya?"

"Aku sudah punya Huang Zi Tao."

.

"Yah, benar. Ini hanya perjanjian."

"Terima kasih Tao."

.

"Kenapa?" gumam Tao pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Akan kuturuti semua maumu Tao."

.

"Kita akhiri saja pacaran kontrak ini!"

 _CHUP!_

.

" _hiks_ kau bodoh Kris!"

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

.

 _CHUP!_

"Hiiiiiiiiyyyyyy..."

.

.

.

 **TBC / END?**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai hai hai~ ada yang masih ingat ama aku :D  
maapkeun aku yang tiba2 nongol langsung bikin cerita aneh bin ajaib macam gini :'D  
maapkeun lagi karena aku baru nongol, btw aku sibuk ngurus kuliah.. btw lagi aku udah masuk semester akhir lho *ngk ada yang nanya* :'D

cerita ini bakal aku update tiap minggu kok seandainya banyak yang mau kalo ini TBC *hikseu :D

Read and Review please :D

Typo? manusiawi kok yahh..

see you on the next story, bubyee~~


	2. Chapter 1

.

 **Ghost Kiss**

.

Romance, Drama, Fantasy, A Lot of OOCnes, A Little Bit Hurt/Comfort

It's my second Yaoi story :D *Yehet~~

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : 2 / ?

.

.

.

Summary :

- _Huang Zi Tao pemuda biasa yang selalu ditolak pada kencan pertamanya. Mereka selalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja ketika Tao mulai berkata 'Ah ada hantu nenek-nenek di pundakmu' atau 'Kau diikuti hantu mengerikan sejak tadi'. Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris pemuda tampan yang mengubah takdir kehidupan dan percintaan seorang Huang Zi Tao_ -

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di salah satu taman besar yang berada di kota Manhattan terlihat cukup ramai karena banyak warga sekitar taman tersebut yang menghabiskan sore harinya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ataupun berolahraga. Terlihat pula dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di salah satu sudut taman, di mana salah satunya sedang menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbilang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, sedangkan pemuda lainnya nampak tengah menahan kekesalannya.

"Dengarkan aku Tao!" Kata pemuda tersebut dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. "Kau sudah membuatku sangat muak! Tadinya kupikir kau itu manis, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Lanjutnya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

"Ta- Ta- Tapi _ge_ , ha- hantu yang mengikutimu jauh lebih memuakkan." Tao memainkan ujung jarinya, tidak berani menatap langsung mata pria yang barusan telah membentaknya.

Tunggu. Apa tadi Tao bilang hantu?

"Karena kau bisa melihat hantu itulah aku jadi muak denganmu. Sudahlah! Kita putus saja!" Kata pemuda itu sambil membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Tu- tunggu dulu _ge_." Cegah Tao cepat.

"Stop sampai di situ Tao!" Katanya tegas mencegah Tao untuk mendekatinya.

" _Ge_ aku harus men.."

"Ku mohon jangan mengutukku Tao!" Potong pemuda tersebut cepat sambil membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat.

Pria tersebut bergegas pergi meninggalkan Tao sendiri tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana keadaan Tao yang tengah terdiam dengan raut wajah penuh keheranan dan kebingungan di sana.

"Aku? mengutuknya?" Tanyanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri. "Ck.. aku akan dicincang habis oleh _baba_ jika berani melakukannya." Lanjut Tao sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya kepala keluarga Huang saat marah.

Tao pun berjalan pergi dari tempatnya. Nampak raut sedih bercampur kekesalan yang amat kentara di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru dua hari saja menjalin hubungan sebagai pacar dan tepat di hari ketiga ia telah diputuskan dengan tidak elitnya. Karena hantu.

"Aish... selalu saja begini." Gerutu Tao kesal sambil menghentakkan kasar kakinya dan mengerucutkan bibir sewarna _peach_ nya tersebut. "Aku bahkan lupa mengingatkan kalau hantu yang tadi berada di sampingnya tidak hanya memuakkan tapi juga mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan." Kata Tao lagi sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

Huang Zi Tao pemuda biasa yang selalu di tolak pada kencan pertamanya, baik itu bersama pria dan wanita. Tidak tidak, Tao sama sekali tidak jelek, bau, ataupun seorang pemuda nerd. Ya tepat sekali, mereka selalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja ketika Tao mulai berkata 'Ah ada hantu nenek-nenek di pundakmu' atau 'Kau diikuti hantu mengerikan sejak tadi' ataupun kalimat-kalimat lain semacam itu.

Tao pun bergegas meninggalkan taman, sepertinya ia akan pulang ke apartemennya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang baru saja di patahkan, Lagi. Singgah sebentar di _supermarket_ yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemennya, kemudian membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Tao kini tengah berada di bagian yang menjual beraneka buah-buahan. Nampak troli belanjaannya telah terisi beberapa bahan makanan.

"Haruskah aku mengambil buah persik atau apel merah saja?"

Tao terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia pilih. Gaya berdirinya yang laksana model membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya menatap dan berdecak kagum padanya. Bagaimana tidak kagum, lihatlah pemuda panda imut kita satu ini, tangan kiri di pinggang dan jari-jari tangan kananya mengusap bibir halus dan berwarna _peach_ alami dengan lekukannya yang aduhai itu.

"Ah buah persik saja." Tao pun memasukkan buah pilihannya ke dalam troli.

 _BRUK!_

"A- ah, _uhuk_ ma-ma- maafkan a-aku _uhuk uhuk_."

Seorang pria yang tingginya melebihi Tao, memiliki surai berwarna _dirty blonde_ yang menutupi hingga kematanya, tidak sengaja menabrak susunan kardus yang berada di sisi bagian buah-buahan tempat sekarang Tao berada. Pria tersebut nampak kurang sehat, terlihat ia menggunakan jaket yang tebal sampai menutupi leher dan sebagian wajahnya.

"Tidak apa Tuan, pegawai di sini akan memperbaikinya lagi."

Tao masih belum memperhatikan pria yang sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Ia masih asyik mengecek belanjaannya yang berada dalam troli.

"Berhati-hatilah Tuan, sepertinya kau..." Ucapan Tao terhenti begitu saja saat ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah pria yang berada di sampingnya.

" _Oh my God_!" teriak Tao kaget.

Tao benar-benar kaget dan tidak sengaja berteriak nyaring, membuatnya kini menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung.

"A-ada _uhuk_ A-pa Tu-tuan?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"Ada kerumunan hant.. ah tidak tidak, Ma-maksudku ada kerumunan diskon di sana, ya di sana hahahahah." Tao terkekeh bodoh sambil memegang tengkuknya yang mulai dingin.

'Astaga hampir saja aku menakuti seisi _supermarket_ dan apa-apaan itu dengan diskon? Aih bodohnya.' Dalam hati Tao mulai merutuki kepolosan otak dan mulutnya.

Orang-orang yang sempat kaget akibat teriakan Tao hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan dan menggumamkan kata seperti 'Ah untung saja dia manis.'

Tao yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya yang sempat ia kagetkan tadi.

Setelah meminta maaf Tao segera mendorong trolinya, meninggalkan pria itu berdiri sendiri di sana. Baru saja dua kali ia melangkah, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kasihan pada pria yang masih setia berdiri menghadapnya.

Tao berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menderanya. "Tuan, berhati-hatilah." Katanya berusaha seramah mungkin. "Sepertinya kau butuh yah.. seorang cenayang." Lanjutnya sedikit bingung untuk memilih kata.

"Ma- maksud _uhuk_ mu?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Maksudku, kau dikerubungi oleh han..." Tao pun menghentikan kalimatnya. 'Apa ia akan lari ketakutan kalau aku bilang hantu?' Tanya Tao dalam hati.

"Han...?" Tanya pria itu tidak mengerti karena Tao yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan perkataanku yang tadi Tuan." Kata Tao sambil mengibaskan tanganya seperti sedang mengusir nyamuk. 'Astaga.. berbicara sebentar saja dengan pria ini membuat hantu-hantu yang ada padanya mulai mendekatiku.' Gerutunya dalam hati. Mana mungkin kan ia berkata langsung kepada pria itu.

" _Uhuk_ ba- baiklah."

"Segeralah mencari cenayang Tuan, dan kau akan baik-baik saja" Kata Tao meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih atas sarannya _uhuk uhuk._ "

"Sama-sama Tuan. Aku harus segera pergi Tuan." Tao tersenyum hangat dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya kepada pria itu, kemudian bergegas pergi ke arah kasir. Ia tidak menyadari jika senyumannya akan berefek pada detak jantung pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Tao pun keluar dari _supermarket_ sambil menenteng satu kantung belanjaan di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

"Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Saat masuk ke _supermarket_ jelas-jelas masih ada matahari." Gerutu Tao merapatkan kerah jaketnya. "Ck.. sepertinya hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Sudah diputuskan dan bertemu kerumunan hantu hah.." Gerutunya lagi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Tao pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia hanya tidak mau berlama-lama berada di luar, selain karena suhu yang semakin menurun, keberadaan hantu juga akan sangat meningkat pada malam hari. Dan Tao sudah lelah melihat hantu hari ini. Terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Tao kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang _queen size_ nya. Tentu saja ia telah mandi dan menyusun belanjaannya.

"Ah.. nyamannya."

Tao berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, meresapi betapa nyaman tulang punggungnya ketika menyicipi keempukan ranjangnya setelah menjalani hari yang berat, yang terlalu beratnya sampai menghilangkan nafsu makan pemuda cantik kita yang satu ini.

"Hari ini hari terakhir masa liburan, dan besok sudah harus ke sekolah lagi. Aishh.." Tao menggerutu sambil mengacak surai indah sekelam bulu gagak miliknya. "hah.. umurku akan berkurang sehari jika menggerutu lagi." Desahnya pelan.

Hari ini memang hari terakhir masa liburan musim panas sekolahnya. _By the way_ Tao memang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar di salah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di kota Manhattan, New York. Ia memang hanya tinggal seorang diri di kota besar ini. Alasannya, karena ia menginginkan suasana baru dan bosan dengan Cina akunya pada sesepuh dan orang tuanya.

Apa tadi aku mengatakan sesepuh?

Ah.. baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit. Tao berasal dari keluarga cenayang terkenal di Cina, hal itulah yang menjelaskan mengapa ia dapat melihat hantu. Ayah dan Ibunya tidak memiliki kemampuan sepertinya, yah bisa dibilang dalam satu generasi hanya ada seorang saja dari keluarganya yang akan memiliki kemampuan itu.

Ayah dan Ibunya tentu saja akan mengizinkan ia pergi. Mereka tidak pernah mengekang dan selalu membebaskan Tao, asalkan ia mampu menahan amarahnya dan tidak mengutuk orang lain. Dan yah.. Tao tidak boleh melupakan sehari pun untuk lupa menghubungi mereka.

Sebenarnya banyak dari anggota para sesepuh yang melarangnya pergi. Akan tetapi, Tao mengancam akan mengutuk generasi selanjutnya jika ia tidak diperbolehkan pergi, dan dengan terpaksa mereka pun mengizinkan Tao. Tentu saja Ayah Tao tidak tahu menahu tentang kutukan yang akan dilayangkan oleh anaknya itu. Akan sangat mengerikan jika Ayahnya sampai tau. Jadi dengan akal bulusnya, Tao pun mengancam mereka lagi dengan ancaman yang sama untuk tidak berkata apapun tentang alasan mereka mengizinkan Tao. Kekekeke nakal juga panda imut ini.

Baiklah kembali lagi pada keadaan Tao saat ini. Ia telah merapatkan selimutnya sampai ke leher, nampaknya sudah bersiap untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

Namun, Tiba-tiba saja ia terduduk dan mengusap dagunya pelan.

"Apa jangan-jangan aku susah punya pacar karena menakuti para sesepuh?" Tanyanya. "Ah mana mungkin. Hapus pemikiran bodohmu itu Tao" Lanjutnya sambil memukul pelan dahinya.

Tao pun merebahkan dirinya lagi dan memperbaiki posisi selimutnya yang sempat terjatuh sebatas pinggang saat ia terduduk tadi.

"Yosh! mulai besok aku akan berhenti mengatakan 'bisa melihat hantu' lagi. Dan... semoga saja bonusnya aku bisa punya pacar baru lagi kekekeke" Tao terkekeh dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Diambilnya _handphone_ yang berada di atas meja kecil sisi kanan tempat tidurnya dan mengetikkan angka-angka yang telah ia ingat di luar kepalanya. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama sampai suara halus di sebrang sana menyapanya.

"Halo sayang."

"Mama, Tao kangen." Pekiknya manja.

"Pulang saja kalau kau kangen Tao." Terdengar kekehan lembut. "Bagaimana hari mu sayang?" Tanyanya.

Tao memutar matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja Ma. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami sama sepertimu sayang. Apa kau berhasil mengutuk seseorang hari ini hmm?"

"Hampir saja Ma kekeke." Kekeh Tao.

"Astaga anak ini. Kesabaran kun.."

"Kunci dari segalanya." Potong Tao cepat.

"Yah.. Kau selalu yang terbaik sayang. Tidurlah, Mama tau di sana sudah malam. Besok kau sekolah kan?"

"Hmm baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok malam Ma." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, mimpi indah sayang."

"Mimpi indah juga buat kalian di sana." Balas Tao.

 _PIP!_

Tao pun menyudahi teleponnya, lalu kemudian menyetel alarm. Ia sepertinya tidak ingin datang terlambat di awal semester barunya.

" _Good night_." Gumam Tao pelan dan entah pada siapa.

Mata khas panda indahnya itu pun mulai terpejam perlahan. Wajah damainya ketika tidur meninggalkan banyak keirian pada sinar bulan yang diam-diam masuk melalui sela jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutupi gorden dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Di sudut lain kota Manhattan di salah satu kamar apartemen. Terlihat seorang pria yang tengah merapikan selimut sampai sebatas lehernya. Nampak raut kelelahan disertai kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Ahh.. lelahnya." Desahnya pelan.

Dipandanginya langit-langit apartemenya dan kemudian terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk mengingat seorang pemuda imut yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya hari ini.

"Panda yah.. kekekeke." Kekehnya pelan.

Pria itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke jendela apartemennya yang berada di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya menatap pemandangan kota yang tersaji indah di balik kaca jendela. Ia memang sengaja tidak memasang gorden. 'Suka akan pemandangan indah' jawabnya pada orang-orang yang mempertanyakannya saat mereka datang bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu lagi denganmu Huang Zi Tao." Gumamnya. "Saat berdekatan denganmu aku benar-benar merasa sehat." Katanya sambil menutup matanya perlahan, menggapai mimpi indah atau pun mimpi buruk yang telah menantinya. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Kedua manusia dengan gender yang sama itu pun tertidur tanpa menyadari nasib apa yang besok akan menyapa mereka berdua dan mengubah kehidupan keseharian mereka menjadi... yah bisa lebih baik dan bisa pula lebih buruk.

Dan yah.. sepertinya tidak hanya kehidupan keseharian mereka saja yang akan berubah, tetapi mungkin takdir percintaanya pun akan ikut-ikutan berubah. Siapa yang tahu kan!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apakah cerita ini berhasil atau tidak? Apa ini masih layak buat dilanjutkan atau gimana?

Next chapter mungkin bakalan lama :'D aku harus maju proposal minggu ini ato kalo nggak minggu depan soalnya aku udah nyaris seteress ditanyanin "KAPAN WISUDA" mulu kakak~~~.. doain yah~~ :'D :'D

Read and Review...

Typo? Manusiawi kok yahh..

P.S. :: buat yang PM kenapa aku jarang baca atau ngereview cerita punya author lain, aku punya satu akun lagi yang aku gunain buat baca dan ngereview lhoo, akun itu digunain ama 2 orang lain jadi bukan cuma aku aja :D :D ... coba tebak nama akun aku yang satunya lagi apa hayooo? :D :D :D cluenya : Profil Picturenya itu naruto + kyuubi yang lagi bobo (?).. kekekeke :D :D :D

See you on the next story, bubyee~~


	3. Chapter 2

.

 **Ghost Kiss**

.

Romance, Drama, Fantasy, A Lot of OOCnes, A Little Bit Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : 2 / ?

.

.

Summary :

- _Huang Zi Tao pemuda biasa yang selalu ditolak pada kencan pertamanya. Mereka selalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja ketika Tao mulai berkata 'Ah ada hantu nenek-nenek di pundakmu' atau 'Kau diikuti hantu mengerikan sejak tadi'. Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris pemuda tampan yang mengubah takdir kehidupan dan percintaan seorang Huang Zi Tao_ -

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di salah satu kamar apartemen yang terletak di sudut kota Manhattan nampak seorang pemuda manis nan imut yang masih betah memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia masih terlarut dalam buaian bunga tidur dan tidak terganggu dengan sapuan cahaya sinar mentari yang masuk melewati celah gorden jendela apartemen dan mengenai sedikit wajah manisnya. Suara alarm yang awalnya terdengar perlahan kini mulai semakin mengeras dan sukses menyudahi tidur si pemuda manis tersebut.

Huang Zi Tao, nama pemuda tersebut dengan perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kepingan iris yang sewarna gelapnya malam. Ia pun langsung terduduk dengan mata yang masih disipitkan, sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya dikeadaan sekitar. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang masih setia berbunyi di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan mematikan alarmnya.

Setelah melakukan sedikit perenggangan otot, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin datang terlambat di hari pertama semester baru. Tanpa memakan banyak waktu, Tao kini sudah siap untuk berangkat, tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartemennya dan memastikan semuanya aman untuk ia tinggalkan. Perjalanan ke sekolahnya ia tempuh hanya dalam waktu 15 menit berhubung saat ia tiba di halte, bis yang akan ia tumpangi telah tiba.

.

.

.

"Hai panda Cina."

Tao pun hanya dapat memutar malas bola matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan seorang pemuda manis dengan _eye liner_ tipis yang menghiasi kelopak matanya. Ia sepertinya kenal betul dengan pemuda tersebut.

Tao mendengus malas. "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Baek?"

"Hahaha.. Astaga tentu saja tidak bisa panda." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Tao mulai kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu menyebalkan menurutnya. "Aku barusan saja menginjakkan kaki di sekolah dan lagi pula Ini sudah semester baru, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Bosan? Tentu saja tidak. Ah atau kau mau kupanggil dengan TaoTao atau ZiZi." Serunya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao.

"Apa kau ingin mati huh?" Tanya Tao dengan nada kesal.

"Mati?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Uuhh Takuuutt." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada jahil sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, berpura-pura ketakutan.

Tao menunjukkan seringainya. "Apa perlu ku kutuk kau sekarang?" kesabaran Tao mulai menipis meladeni Baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggunya dengan hal apapun itu.

"Yak! Kau sangat imut tapi mulutmu itu. Aishh! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke papan pengumuman." Ajak Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan kemarahan Tao.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau mulutmu lebih tajam Baek?, lantaran tajamnya kau bahkan bisa menikam orang." Tao mengumpat dengan suara pelan dan mengikuti arah jalan Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengarmu panda." Kata Baekhyun sinis tanpa menoleh.

"Oh _Damn_!" Tao mempercepat dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak mau menyianyiakan waktunya hanya untuk berdebat dengan Si sulung dari keluarga Byun.

"Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara hatimu sayang." Kata Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Tao sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tao mendengus keras mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. "Terkutuklah kau dengan kemampuanmu itu Byun."

Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh semakin keras mendengar kekesalan Tao. "Terima kasih sayang." Kata Baekhyun masih dengan nada jahilnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di depan papan pengumuman dengan wajah Tao yang berseri-seri dan hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Ia nampak cemberut terlihat dari bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Kita tidak sekelas bagaimana ini?" Kata Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tao pun menolehkan wajahnya cepat. "Biasa saja." Tukasnya sambil tersenyum simpul dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun

"Aku tidak bisa biasa saja Panda." Baekhyun merajuk karena sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ah.. terserah kau sajalah, aku duluan Baek." Kata Tao final dan bergegas ke kelasnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah mengomel sendiri karena acara merajuknya tidak dihiraukan oleh Tao.

Tao memang selalu sekelas dengan Baekhyun sejak ia pindah ke sekolah menengah atas di Manhattan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk mereka mengakrabkan diri dan menjadi sahabat. Dan hanya membutuhkan enam jam saja, mereka sudah saling mengetahui rahasia keluarga masing-masing. Keluarga Huang yang setiap generasi akan melahirkan anak yang bisa melihat hantu, sedangkan keluarga Byun yang bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang ketika fokus pada orang tersebut. Jadi, jangan heran sekeras apapun Baekhyun mengatai bahkan mengganggu Tao, Tao tidak akan pernah memutus persahabatan mereka, ia sangat susah mencari teman apalagi yang mau menerima keadaannya sebab kemampuannya yang dapat melihat hantu dipandang aneh dan menakutkan oleh orang-orang yang dulu sempat menjadi temannya. Mantan teman. Dan entah mereka berjodoh atau tidak, hal tersebut juga terjadi pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tao kini sudah sampai di depan kelas barunya. Namun, ia tidak berani membuka pintu. Khawatir ia akan dipandang aneh oleh seisi ruangan. Ayolah, berwajah Asia dengan kadar keimutan dan kemanisan yang luar biasa, Tao cukup tau diri bahwa ia "lain dari yang lain" di sini. Narsis.

Tao akhirnya membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan tidak kaget disuguhi dengan pemandangan diluar perkiraannya. Keadaan kelas cukup ramai dengan yah beberapa hantu di sudut kelas, karena ngomong-ngomong ia sudah biasa dengan keadaan yang seperti itu dan ia sangat bersyukur karena tidak seorang pun di dalam kelas yang menatapnya aneh.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas berharap ia dapat menemukan posisi kursi yang menurutnya paling nyaman, di samping jendela. Akan tetapi, ia sepertinya harus pasrah tidak duduk di posisi kursi favoritnya karena semua kursi tersebut telah terisi.

Tao mendesah lelah "Hah.. harusnya aku datang secepat mungkin. Ini pasti gara-gara si Byun itu"

"HATCHI!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersin di perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang berjarak satu kursi lagi dari jendela

"Permisi." Sapa Tao sopan pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah.. iya?"

"Apa kursi ini sudah ada yang punya?"

"Oh tidak ada. Duduk saja"

"Terima kasih." Kata Tao sambil mendudukkan bokongnya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan isi tasnya.

"Kau sepertinya berdarah Asia, apa aku salah?"

Tao menoleh dan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, kau tidak salah."

Pemuda tersebut menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Syukurlah, akhirnya aku punya teman dengan benua yang sama di kelasku yang sekarang."

"Kau juga? Kau berasal dari mana? kalau aku Cina." Kata Tao dengan antusias.

"Aku Jepang tapi bukan orang Jepang."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya.

Karena melihat Tao yang bingung, pemuda itu pun terkekeh pelan. "Ah aku hanya numpang tinggal di sana tapi aslinya aku berasal dari Korea hehehe."

Tao mengganggukan kepalanya "Ah aku mengerti."

"Jadi, boleh tau siapa namamu Cina?"

Tao mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Huang Zi Tao, dan kau sendiri?"

"Nama Korea ku Kim Jong In, tapi lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan nama Jepangku saja, Kai." Jawab Kai sambil membalas uluran tangan Tao.

Tao dengan cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan Kai, selain mereka punya kesenangan dalam hal aliran musik, mereka juga ternyata memiliki hobi yang sama, dance. Asik berbincang dengan Kai tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyerang Tao hingga menyebabkan ia terdiam tidak menjawab percakapan Kai serta dahi yang mulai dipenuhi dengan titik titik keringat.

Melihat hal tersebut, Kai pun merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Tao. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Tao?" Tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara.

"..."

"Hei Tao!" Kai memukul pelan bahu Tao berniat menyadarkan Tao dari keterdiamannya.

"A.. Apa?"

"Ada apa huh? Kau tiba-tiba terdiam, ku kira kau kerasukan."

"A.. Aku.." Belum selesai Tao menjawab pertannyaan Kai, ia pun menolehkan cepat kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk.

Mata Tao melotot lebar, benar-benar tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang.

" _Oh my God_!" Tao berteriak kaget.

Kai yang kaget karena mendengar teriakan Tao, langsung turut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pandangan Tao. Dan tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan surai _dirty blonde_ yang menutupi hingga kematanya.

Kai kembali menoleh ke arah Tao. "Hei! Kau sehat?" Kai khawatir terhadap kelakuan teman barunya itu.

Tao akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kai dan memasang senyum yang sangat kentara sekali jika dipaksakan. "Ha.. ha.. ha, aku sangat sehat Kai, sangat sehat. Tapi, kau tau orang yang baru masuk itu benar-benar mengagetkanku ha.. ha.." nampak sekali ia gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mengagetkanmu?"

"I.. Iya. Ah Kai sepertinya aku harus ke kelas sahabatku, ah iya sahabatku, ia pasti sedang sedih sekarang karena aku tinggalkan tadi." Tao pun mengalihkan pembicaraan sebab tidak ingin teman barunya ini mulai menjauhinya hanya karena ia bisa melihat hantu. Tidak tidak, ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, lagi.

Tao pun mulai merapikan tas nya dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi.." Kai belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Tao sudah pergi duluan dari hadapannya.

Kai mendengus pelan. "Jangan lupa pesta penyambutan di lapangan setengah jam lagi." Lanjutnya yang sudah pasti tidak didengar oleh Tao. Kai hanya bisa terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao yang umm sedikit agak "sakit" tapi imut menurut Kai.

Tao yang memang harus melewati pintu itu untuk keluar dari kelasnya sedikit bergidik ngeri dan tidak berani melihat langsung ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekagetannya tadi. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda tersebut dikerubungi oleh banyak sekali hantu, sampai-sampai Tao tidak bisa hanya untuk melihat postur tubuh pemuda itu saja, karena pemuda tersebut benar-benar tertutupi. Bayangkan betapa mengerikannya hal yang harus ia lihat di hari pertamanya di semester baru ini.

'Ah sialan' umpat Tao dalam hati. Tao sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat hantu, tapi untuk skala yang satu ini Tao amat sangat tidak bisa untuk mentolerirnya.

Lantaran gugupnya, Tao tidak sengaja menabrak bahu pemuda itu saat melewatinya.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku." Kata Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Dengan sangat terpaksa Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan senyum dipaksakannya.

Tao mengumpat pelan dalam hati. ' _Damn_ , pria ini mengerikan sekali, apa dia cenayang yang memelihara hantu?'

Menyadari kekuatan yang mungkin dimiliki oleh Tao, beberapa hantu mulai mendekati wajah Tao karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dirinya.

Tao bergidik ngeri dan tidak sadar berteriak. "Hiiiiiiiiyyyyyy..." Ia pun segera berlari menjauhi pemuda tersebut, ia sangat ketakutan sampai tidak menyadari pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar ia tidak sekelas dengannya. Tapi sayang sekali hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau sekelas dengannya panda manis.

"Panda, _i got you_." Pemuda tersebut berkata lirih sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Apakah cerita ini berhasil atau tidak? Apa ini masih layak buat dilanjutkan atau gimana?

Maafkan aku yang baru nge-post ini di penghujung tahun 2016. Beberapa bulan lalu aku disibukkan dengan penelitian di sana sini jadi nggak bisa menyentuh ff ini, bahkan idenya pun nyaris tidak tersisah samah sekalihh dan hampir aku berniat untuk menghapus semua ff yang aku tulis karena benar-benar tak ada ide. Btw aku sekarang udah selesai S1 dan sedang nunggu pengumuman buat S2, jadi mumpung idenya lagi ada, yaudah aku lanjutin lagi. Maaf jika ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencoba. *bow

Read and Review...

Typo? Manusiawi kok yahh..

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah Follow dan Favorit, Love ya~

See you on the next story, bubyee~~


	4. Chapter 3

.

 **Ghost Kiss**

.

Romance, Drama, Fantasy, A Lot of OOCnes, A Little Bit Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : 3 / ?

.

.

Summary :

- _Huang Zi Tao pemuda biasa yang selalu di tolak pada kencan pertamanya. Mereka selalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja ketika Tao mulai berkata 'Ah ada hantu nenek-nenek di pundakmu' atau 'Kau diikuti hantu mengerikan sejak tadi'. Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris pemuda tampan yang mengubah takdir kehidupan dan percintaan seorang Huang Zi Tao_ -

.

.

* * *

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari kelasnya, Tao pun berhenti di depan salah satu kelas yang terbilang cukup ramai daripada kelasnya. Ia akhirnya menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dan mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Menyadari beberapa orang yang mulai menatapnya aneh, ia pun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas dan mulai menekan layar _touchscreen_ nya, sepertinya ia tengah mengirim pesan untuk seseorang.

 ** _To : Byun-Tae_**

 _Di mana kelas mu?_

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ponselnya berdenting tanda pesan baru telah masuk.

 ** _From : Byun-Tae_**

 _Kau rindu padaku? Astaga, aku tidak jadi benci padamu sayang kekeke *emot cium* Kelas 11-10 masih selantai dengan kelasmu tapi yang paling ujung berlawanan_

Tao mendengus kasar membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tanpa membalas pesannya, Tao pun mulai mendongak memperhatikan papan tanda kelas yang tergantung tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku memang dianugrahi keberuntungan."

Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke dalam kelas sahabat Byun nya itu. Tidak perlu bersusah-susah mencari Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sudah melambaikan tangannya sejak ia mulai nampak di depan pintu. Tao berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk dengan malas di kursi samping tempat duduk baekhyun, yang sebelumnya ia tarik agar lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu panda." Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. "Bukannya tadi kau nampak baik-baik saja, kau bahkan berloncat-loncatan saat jalan ke kelas mu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau kira aku rusa huh?" Tao tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun. 'Apa-apaan itu dengan berloncat-loncatan!' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil mendengus kasar.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "yah.. mungkin saja kau bosan jadi panda."

Tao memutar malas matanya. "Aku membencimu Byun."

"Ya aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu sayang." Baekhyun terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya, nampak senang karena berhasil menggoda Tao sekali lagi.

"Yak! Yak!" Tao mencoba menghentikan tawa menyebalkan Bekhyun dengan memukul pelan bahunya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan untuk menghentikan tawa konyolnya.

"Okeh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencariku? Apa ada yang mengganggumu panda?" Baekhyun sepertinya penasaran karena tingkah Tao tiba-tiba yang sangat berbeda.

Tao terlebih dahulu menghela nafas panjang. "Hah~ begini, tadi saat di kelas aku bertemu dengan pria yang dikerubungi hantu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya."

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bukannya kau biasa saja menghadapi yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak tidak, ini tidak biasa Baek."

"Lalu dia apa? Luar biasa maksudmu?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu juga Baek. Keadaannya berada dalam level mengerikan, kau tau bahkan aku hampir pingsan dibuatnya."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan panda, bilang saja kau takut."

Tao memukul pundak Baekhyun pelan. "Yak!, aku tidak Baek. Hanya saja beberapa hantu yang mengerubunginya malah ada yang mendekatiku." Kata Tao sambil mendesah lelah.

"I..itu sepertinya agak mengerikan Tao." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan Tao.

Tao mendesah sekali lagi. "Sudah ku bilangkan Baek."

"Tapi.. apa kau tau mantra untuk mengusir hantu?"

"Tentu saja Baek, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau ingin hantu yang selama ini merasukimu aku musnahkan?" Tanya Tao antusias.

Baekhyun menatap Tao tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan hantu yang merasukiku?"

"Bisa saja kan perilaku mu selama ini dikarenakan ada hantu yang sedang merasukimu." Tao mengendikkan bahunya.

Baekhyun dibuat tercengang dengan pernyataan sahabatnya ini. "Idiot bodoh ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tao memandang Baekhyun sinis. "Asal kau tau, aku memang bodoh Baek, tapi tidak dengan idiot."

"Tao maksudku, kenapa tidak kau bacakan mantra pengusir hantu saja pada pria itu huh?"

"Mana mungkin Baek, astaga!"

Bekhyun mendesah keras. "Kenapa tidak mungkin? Aku kira kau bisa mengubah dari yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin."

"Kau kira hanya dengan membacakan mantra akan cukup?" Tanya Tao dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"TIDAK!" Kata Tao sambil mengeja dengan penekanan nada disetiap hurufnya. "Aku perlu menyiraminya dengan seember penuh air beras dan mendudukannya di dalam lingkaran Yin dan Yang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya dapat melongo.

"Oh iya, tidak hanya itu, aku harus memotong sedikit rambutnya, mengikatnya dengan benang sulam berwarna merah, membakarnya, dan yang paling utama itu dilakukan di malam bulan purnama dengan sinar bulan tepat..."

"Stop stop stop!" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Tao yang sedikit lagi membuat bola matanya nyaris melompat keluar. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan panda?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Tao.

Tao menepis jari Baekhyun. "Tidak sama sekali Baek." Kata Tao sambil menatap dengan yakin mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan telapak tangan. "Oh, astaga!"

"Kecuali kau mau membantuku Baek, maka akan aku pikirkan lagi untuk melakukannya." Kata Tao sambil menampilkan cengiran 3 jarinya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Tao. "Kau berharap aku mempersiapkan tempatnya huh?"

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu menyeret pria itu." Jawab Tao dengan nada jahil

"Bukan aku yang menyeretnya, tapi dia yang menyeretku Tao." Baekhyun hendak memukul kepala Tao, tetapi dengan mudah Tao menghindarinya sambil terkekeh dengan tidak santainya.

"Yak! Aishh, kemari kau panda Cina." Saat pukulan Baekhyun sedikit lagi akan mengenai kepala Tao, kegiatannya tiba-tiba terhenti karena suara pengumuman yang berasal dari _loudspeaker_ yang berada di sudut kelasnya. Ah, rupanya waktu untuk acara penyambutan akan dimulai dalam lima menit lagi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah sebal. "Kau lolos kali ini panda Cina, lain kali akan ku buat kau menangis."

Tao memutar matanya malas. Sudah biasa mendengar kalimat-kalimat tajam dari sahabatnya ini.

"Ayo!" Ajak Tao sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan serbaguna tempat acara penyambutan dilangsungkan, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk yang dirasa Baekhyun cukup strategis, sebab Baekhyun yang "agak" kurang tinggi jadi di sinilah mereka duduk, di barisan kedua dari depan.

Tao memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya. "Tidakkah ini terlalu di depan Baek? Aku nampak mencolok berada di paling depan." Akunya.

"Ini tempat yang paling strategis Tao." Kata Baekhyun meyakinkan. "Kalau kita berada di belakang, aku jamin kau tidak akan mampu melihat dengan jelas perwakilan siswa yang akan berpidato." Lanjutnya.

Tao hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerti dengan arti tatapan Tao. "Ngomong-ngomong perwakilan siswanya merupakan senior terganteng di sini dan jangan lupakan ia menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket."

"Oh _God!_ Terserah kau saja Baek." Tao benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan alasan sahabatnya ini.

Tao ternyata tidak langsung mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun. Sebab ia sekarang tampak sedang melihat kebelakang, apakah masih ada kursi kosong atau tidak. Dan keberuntungan sekali lagi berada dipihaknya karena masih ada satu kursi kosong yang berjarak lima baris dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tanpa berpamitan pada Baekhyun yang hanya menatap heran dengan pergerakannya, ia pun segera beranjak ke kursi tersebut, karena ia tidak mau tempat tersebut diambil oleh siapapun.

"Tao tunggu, itu.." Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Tao sudah melesat pergi ke arah belakang.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau tali sepatumu lepas panda." Katanya sambil menggelekngkan kepalanya. "Ah~ sudahlah." Lanjutnya lagi tidak peduli dengan Tao dan mulai memperhatikan ke arah depan dikarenakan pembawa acara sudah mengetuk _microfon_ tanda meminta perhatian para siswa yang masih asik mengobrol.

Tao yang menyadari acara penyambutan segera dimulai, pun mulai mempercepat langkahnya, tidak memperhatikan jika ada seorang pemuda juga yang sedang menuju ke arah kursi "idamannya" itu.

Saat Tao dan pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, kejadian itu pun terjadi.

"BRUK"

"BRUK"

"CHUP!"

"E-ehhhhhh." Bukan, ini bukan suara Tao atau pemuda itu. Ini suara orang-orang yang mengisi seluruh ruangan acara penyambutan yang tengah memperhatikan dengan tatapan kaget tidak percaya. Mereka tidak percaya akan kejadian tindih menindih dan ciuman yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, kejadian tersebut tidak sengaja tersorot kamera dan terpampang nyata dikedua layar lebar yang berada di samping panggung. Ke dua aktor kejadian tersebut masih belum melepaskan ciumannya, entah karena mereka berdua memang kaget atau memang salah satu dari aktor tersebut menginginkan ciuman ini terjadi.

Baekhyun yang menyadari jika salah satu aktor adalah sahabatnya, langsung berlari dan menarik tubuh Tao dari atas tubuh pemuda yang "tidak sengaja" Tao cium tadi.

"Ah!, Maaf sahabatku kurang sehat, aku akan membawanya ke UKS!" Teriak Baekhyun memecahkan keadaan _awkward_ ini.

Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, pembawa acara pun cepat tanggap untuk mengalihkan situasi dan membuat fokus semua orang kembali pada acara penyambutan. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menyeringai akan kejadian tadi.

"Lembut." Ia berkata dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan Tao di atas ranjang dan segera menarik kursi kehadapan Tao untuk didudukinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menampar pelan pipi gembil Tao. "Hei! Baekhyun pada panda, apa kau mendengarku? Hei hei.."

Tao yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya mulai menatap Baekhyun dan berkedip cepat.

"B.. Baek, apa yang telah aku lakukan" Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Baekhyun mendesah lega, setidaknya sahabatnya ini telah sadar dari dunia keterkejutannya.

"Yah~ kau hanya tidak sengaja menindih seorang pria dan kemudian menciummnya tepat di bibir." Baekhyun berkata dengan santainya sambil memandang kuku-kukunya.

Tao hanya bisa melamun mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya ini. Dan kepingan demi kepingan peristiwa tadi mulai terjalin membentuk sebuah alur cerita paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa semburat merah jambu di pipi gembilnya.

 _-Flashback beberapa menit yang lalu-_

Tao yang sedikit lagi mencapai kursi yang ditujunya tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pemuda juga yang sedang menuju ke arah kursi tersebut. Sangking fokusnya untuk cepat mengambil kursi itu, alarm tanda bahaya "hantu mulai mendekat" yang biasanya sangat sensistif pun tidak sampai menyadarkannya, padahal sangat jelas jika beberapa jam yang lalu ia amat sangat ketakutan saat berhadapan dan bertatap muka dengan pemuda tersebut.

Saat pemuda itu tepat berada dihadapannya, Tao tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas, menyebabkan ia terjatuh menindih tepat di atas tubuh pemuda tersebut dan menimbulkan bunyi gaduh karena ia sempat berpegangan pada kursi, tetapi malangnya kursi tersebut tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan mungkin karena tinggi yang hampir sama, posisi bibirnya tepat berada di atas bibir pemuda itu.

Dan mengapa tersorot kamera? Ngomong-ngomong seorang kameramen tepat berada di belakang pemuda itu, jadi secara tidak sengaja merekam kejadian tersebut.

 _-Flashback end-_

"Asal kau tau panda, pria tadi cukup tampan dan pantas bersanding denganmu." Kata Baekhyun masih sambil melihat kukunya.

Tao hanya bisa menoleh lemah ke arah Baekhyun, sangat tidak mempercayai perkataan sahabatnya barusan.

"Bolehkah aku kembali ke Cina saja Baek?" Tanya Tao dengan pandangan kosong tanpa menatap sahabatnya.

"Dan kau akan "dipingit" lagi oleh para sesepuh, begitu?"

Tao mengacak surainya kasar. "Hah~ entahlah Baek, aku rasa kehidupan masa mudaku akan berakhir hari ini."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya ini. "Kau bahkan belum memulai masa muda mu Tao."

"Aku sudah memulainya Baek!"

"Ppfffttt... hahahaha kapan? kau bahkan selalu ditolak pada kencan pertamamu panda." Baekhyun tertawa sambil memegangngi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan Baek." Tao memukul pundak Baekhyun tetapi hal tersebut tidak juga menghentikan acara "mari menertawai Tao" yang sedang ia lakukan.

Tao yang sadar bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia, akhirnya hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelasnya. Karena tiba-tiba merasa lelah dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini, ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang UKS dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Tao berteriak nyaring, akan tetapi teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Mendengar teriakan Tao yang lebih mirip dengan jeritan itu malah membuat tawa Baekhyun semakin mengeras.

Tao hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. 'Terserahlah'

Kedua sahabat ini tidak menyadari jika ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan interaksi yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan di ruang UKS. Kedua pemuda itu pun akhirnya berbalik pergi dan mulai menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau mendengar sendiri dari mulutnya, jika ia bernama Huang Zi Tao?"

"Aku yakin. Bahkan aku sudah berjabat tangan dengannya, dan kau tau! tangannya lembut sekali _man_!." Jawabnya sambil menampilkan cengirannya bermaksud mengejek pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kasar, tanda tidak menyukai jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Wow! _Slow down man!_ Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aktingku tadi pagi."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, terima kasih untukmu tuan Kai yang terhormat."

" _With my pleasure , bro!_ " jawabnya merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku senang melihat kau hari ini nampak sehat."

'Karena aku sudah menemukannya.' Tanggapnya dalam hati yang sudah pasti tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun.

"Umm.. ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau tidak yakin padanya, bukannya kemarin kau menceritakannya padaku dengan menggebu-gebu bahwa kau sudah menemukan orang yang selama ini kau cari-cari?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya ingin kembali memastikannya saja, lagi pula wajahnya sedikit berbeda saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di Cina."

"Ah.. okay." Kai mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Kedua pemuda tersebut terus berjalan melewati koridor. Sepertinya mereka akan kembali ke ruangan tempat acara penyambutan digelar.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Kai hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan sebelum mereka berbelok, pemuda yang sedang bersama Kai tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya kembali memperhatikan pintu UKS yang hanya tertutup sebagian. Kai yang melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

'Terima kasih atas ciumannya Huang Zi Tao, sedikit lagi kau akan mematahkan kutukan ini.' Ia berkata dalam hati sambil menampilkan seringainya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter kemarin kalian luar biasa :D :D, dan btw aku sudah balas di inbox kalian masing-masing *bow :D :D

Read and Review...

Typo? Manusiawi kok yahh..

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah Follow dan Favorit, Love ya~

See you on the next story, bubyee~~


	5. Chapter 4

.

 **Ghost Kiss**

.

Romance, Drama, Fantasy, A Lot of OOCnes, A Little Bit Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : 4 / ?

.

.

Summary :

- _Huang Zi Tao pemuda biasa yang selalu di tolak pada kencan pertamanya. Mereka selalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja ketika Tao mulai berkata 'Ah ada hantu nenek-nenek di pundakmu' atau 'Kau diikuti hantu mengerikan sejak tadi'. Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris pemuda tampan yang mengubah takdir kehidupan dan percintaan seorang Huang Zi Tao_ -

.

.

.

* * *

Nampak seorang Tao kecil tengah menangis sesenggukan dipelukan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan _hanfu_ , pakaian khas Cina. Pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggangnya dan memiliki bibir kucing yang sama persis dengan Tao kecil. Pemuda tersebut berkata lembut "Sshh.. Tenanglah Tao, semua akan baik-baik saja." Pemuda tersebut mengelus kepala Tao dengan sayang.

"Ta-tapi Ge.."

"Tidak apa-apa Tao, Gege janji akan menjagamu."

"Be-benarkah Ge?"

"Iya sayang."

Setelah mendengar janji pemuda itu, perlahan-lahan Tao kecilpun mulai berhenti menangis tetapi masih diselingi beberapa kali isakan kecil. Pemuda tersebut masih mengelus kepala Tao dengan sayang hingga lama-kelamaan kelopak mata Tao kecil pun mulai memberat, sepertinya akan tertidur sebentar lagi. Samar-samar Tao kecil mendengar perkataan pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Gege tersebut. Layaknya sebuah mantra yang mengantarkan Tao kecil ke dalam tidur nyenyaknya disore hari.

 _Saat kau mengutuk seseorang dengan kebencianmu, maka kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu_

 _Saat kau mengutuk seseorang dengan cintamu, maka kau akan kehilangan suaramu_

 _Saat kau mengutuk seseorang tanpa melibatkan perasaan sedikitpun, maka kau akan menjadi kuat. Seperti ku_

 _Di dunia ini, setiap hal yang kau lakukan akan selalu mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal._

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm yang berasal dari ponsel yang berada di atas nakas secara perlahan namun pasti mulai menarik Huang Zi Tao dari bunga tidurnya. Seperti sudah terprogram otomatis, Tao kini sudah terduduk di atas ranjang ukuran queen sizenya, merengganggkan ototnya yang kaku, dan mengambil ponsel untuk mematikan alarm. Setelah mematikan alarm, ia menekan tombol homepada ponselnya dan terpampanglah wallpaper pada ponselnya. Nampak foto selfie seorang Tao kecil bersama dengan pemuda cantik sedang mengenakan pakaian khas Cina.

'Aku merindukan mu Ge.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini sebab ia takut akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah akibat kejadian kemarin yang menjadi konsumsi tontonan hampir seluruh masyarakat sekolahnya. Tetapi, berkat bunga tidurnya semalam yang justru mengantarkan perasaan tenang padanya, seolah-olah mimpi itu nyata adanya, mimpi yang selalu datang saat ia terpuruk layaknya sebuah mantra. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Tao kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Beberapa kali sempat ia mendengar cuitan-cuitan kecil dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan sejak masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, seperti 'Bukankah kemarin dia yang berciuman diacara penyambutan?' 'Apa mereka berpacaran' dan malah ada yang memujinya 'Untung dia manis' 'Damn! He is so cute' dan lain sebagainya.

Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Saat ia membuka pintu, nampak semua orang tengah memperhatikannya. Lalu terdengar suara deheman keras yang membuat mereka semua kini mengalihkan diri dari acara "mari menatap Tao".

Bahunya merosot turun dan ia pun mulai berjalan dengan malas ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Selamat pagi Huang Zi Tao." Sapa Kai saat Tao mulai mendekat ke arah kursinya.

"Pagi Kai." Balas Tao dengan nada yang tidak seceria milik Kai. "Ah~ Terima kasih Kai." Tao memandang Kai dengan tatapan memelasnya, kemudian mendudukan diri di kursinya.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga akan merasa risih jika dipandangi seperti itu." Tao hanya bisa melemparkan senyuman yang dipaksakannya.

Kai yang mungkin menyadari keadaan mood Tao yang sedang berada dititik terendah tidak lagi membuat percakapan dengannya dan ia pun mulai sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Tao yang kini sedang bad moodmulai melipat tangan ke atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajah diantara lipatan tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak tidur, hanya saja sedang merenungi nasib yang tengah menimpanya. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda kini berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi tepat di samping kanan Tao. Menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di sampingnya, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai _dirty blonde_ dengan iris berwarna hazel.

Cukup lama Tao memandangi pemuda tersebut sebelum pemuda tersebut juga berbalik menatap tepat padanya dan membuat Tao seketika tersadar akan perbuatannya.

"Ma-maaf." Cicitnya pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah biasa dipandang tampan seperti itu."

Tao menoleh cepat dan membulatkan matanya. 'Astaga, narsis sekali.' Kata Tao dalam hati.

"Ah.. perkenalkan, Aku Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Kata Kris cepat sambil memberikan telapak tanggan kanannya tepat dihadapan wajah Tao.

Tao yang refleks karena perbuatan Kris, memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap kesal ke arah Kris. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ketika moodnya sedang buruk dan ada orang narsis tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya bahkan orang tersebut nyaris mengahantam hidungnya. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki pengontrolan emosi yang baik, mungkin saat ini juga ia akan langsung meninju senyum manis yang ditunjukkan oleh Kris.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao." Kata Tao sambil menjabat tangan Kris dan secepat mungkin melepasnya. Mood Tao benar-benar mengerikan saat ini sehingga ia malas meladeni lebih jauh teman barunya tersebut. Tao kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya.

Kris yang melihat reaksi Tao hanya bisa menunjukkan seringainya tipis. Sangat tipis sampai-sampai Kai yang tengah memperhatikan reaksi keduanya tidak menyadari seringai tersebut dan hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu acuh lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kris pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berdecak, pura-pura kesal "Ck.. Aku sudah tau meskipun kau tidak memberitahukan namamu."

Tao memang mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kris, sangat jelas malah. Tetapi ia malas untuk membalasnya karena sepagi ini ia benar-benar merasa lelah seperti seharian telah berlatih wushu.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan lebih jauh dari Tao, Krispun menoleh menghadap Tao "Sombong sekali." Kata Kris dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah Kris "Kau!" Suara Tao cukup keras hingga menarik atensi seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. "Kau yang sombong dan tidak punya sopan santun dan menyebalkan dan hampir mengantam wajahku kalau saja aku tidak..."

"Tuan Huang!" Suara tegas seorang wanita yang saat ini telah berada di depan kelas memotong kalimat kekesalan yang sedang Tao lontarkan dan semakin membuat emosi Tao semakin naik.

"APA!" Teriak Tao sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke depan kelas.

Suasana kelas menjadi sepi bahkan suara nafas Tao yang memburu sangat terdengar jelas.

Tao membulatkan matanya. Kaget, ia benar-benar kaget 'Shit! Mati aku.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Tao berdiri di atas ke dua kakinya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam "Ma.. Maafkan Bu!" Kata Tao.

Guru Tao menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas pelan "Ku maafkan karena hari ini pertama aku mengajar, duduklah."

"Ba.. Baik Bu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Katanya dengan penuh penyesalan dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Seluruh kelas akhirnya mulai memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh guru tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Tao yang malah menatap tajam kearah Kris 'Sial.. Sial.. Sial..!' Umpatnya dalam hati sebab tidak ingin membuat dirinya dalam masalah bodoh lagi.

Kris yang merasa sedang ditatap akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Tao dan menunjukkan gestur 'What?'

Tao menoleh ke arah depan sambil memutar matanya malas dan mulai memfokuskan pikirannya pada penjelasaan guru kelasnya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di Cina. Di rumah bergaya tradisional yang sangat luas dan mewah. Di salah satu kamar diantara banyaknya ruangan. Kamar sederhana tetapi rapi dan nyaman karena balkonnya langsung berhadapan dengan taman yang asri dan kolam ikan koi kecil sehingga dapat menggambarkan bagaimana karakter penghuni kamar tersebut yang sangat tenang. Di dalam kamar tersebut nampak seorang pemuda cantik berambut panjang memakai _hanfu_ sedang duduk bersilah di atas karpet tebal dan menghadap pintu balkon yang dibiarkan terbuka untuk menghantarkan angin malam. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris sekelam malamnya, rambutnya yang tergerai dibelai perlahan oleh angin membuatnya tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Iris matanya yang awalnya menunjukkan warna biru cerah perlahan berganti menjadi hitam.

"Keberuntungan berada dipihak mu heh?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Senyumnya awalnya manis berubah menjadi seringai. Ia memandang kedua telapak tangannya dan mendengus pelan "Di dunia ini, setiap hal yang kau lakukan akan selalu mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal Ren." Katanya lagi.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, sepertinya ia telah menyadari akan kedatangan seseorang bahkan ketika orang tersebut belum sampai ke depan pintu. Pintu itupun perlahan bergeser dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan keponakan kesayangannya.

Senyuman manisnya ia nampakkan sekali lagi "Ada apa Jie?"

Wanita itupun tersenyum "Apa kau sudah makan Ren?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Sudah Jie" jawabnya pelan "Ah.. bisakah aku beristirahat Jie, aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan apapun itu yang berada dipikiran mu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menolehkan pandanganya kembali pada pemandangan yang disuguhkan di luar balkon kamarnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecut "Baiklah, aku mohon jangan memaksa dirimu." Ia pun menggeser pintu kamar Ren hingga tertutup.

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup, Ren merebahkan badannya kesamping dengan pandangan tetap di luar balkon "Ganjaran yang benar-benar setimpal." Ia pun memperhatikan telapak tangannya lagi. Nampaknya ada semacam gambar atau simbol pada kedua telapaknya.

"Maafkan gege sayang." Katanya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata mencoba tertidur atau sekedar mengistirahatkan jiwanya yang mulai digerogoti oleh kejamnya kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

"Baek! Bahkan aku berteriak pada guru dikelasku. Aish benar-benar."

"Makan dulu panda Cina, aku tau kelaparan telah membuatmu gila."

"Aku tidak gila Baek!" Tao melototkan matanya tanda tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan sahabatnya mengenai kegilaan karena lapar. Demi semua panda yang ia cintai, ia hanya kesal itu saja.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Atau jangan-jangan karena ciuman kemarin hmmppfftt."

Tao membekap cepat mulut berbisa Baekhyun "Yak.. Yak.. hentikan bodoh!"

Baekhyun mengigit tangan Tao "Arrgghh.. Apa kau mengigitku?" tanya Tao sambil meringis dan memperhatikan bekas gigitan Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Haeishh..!"

"PLAK!" Karena kesal Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalanya, yup! Neck Slice.

"Yak Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Ini sakit!" Kata Tao heboh karena mendapat tindakan aniyaya dari Baekhyun.

"Mengembalikan kesadaranmu, sepertinya hantu-hantu di kelas mu telah membuat otakmu yang sudah korslet malah tambah korslet dan ajaibnya semakin parah Tao." Jawab Baekhyun dengan gestur yang siap melayangkan neck slice lagi. "Dan apa kau sadar sedari tadi kau berbicara dengan keras dan menyebabkan kita berdua menjadi tontonan huh?" lanjutnya lagi.

Tao pun terdiam dan mulai memperhatikan. Ia tidak sadar jika mereka sedang berada dikantin karena terlalu semangat menceritakan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun. Ya, sejak kelas pertama berakhir ia langsung bergegas ke kelas Baekhyun dan menyeretnya sambil bercurhat ria sepanjang perjalanan. Dan mungkin karena ia merasa lapar jadi instingnya menuntunya hingga ke kantin.

Tao menepuk keras jidatnya "Maafkan aku Baek sungguh. Aku.."

"Hai Huang Zi Tao."

Seseorang memotong kalimat Tao dan menyebabkan Tao menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Kai?"

Kai terkekeh pelan "Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian berdua, tetapi bisakah kita duduk dulu, kalian menghalangi banyak orang." Kata Kai menunjukkan orang-orang di belakang mereka yang nampak kesal.

"Ayo!" Tao bergegas mencari tempat duduk sambil tangannya menggandeng Kai dan Baekhyun disebelah kiri dan kananya.

Tao benar-benar kesusahan mencari tempat yang strategis karena ada beberapa tempat disudut kantin yang dikerubungi banyak hantu dan ada pula tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan siswa yang banyak dikerebungi hantu 'nampaknya mereka berandalan, pantas saja.' Kata Tao dalam hati saat melihat siswa-siswa tersebut. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada meja yang dekat dengan jendela dengan penerangan yang bagus.

"Apa kau selalu lama dalam memilih tempat Tao?" Tanya Kai yang heran karena mereka sempat berputar-putar di dalam kantin.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kai "Tao tidak suka tempat yang banyak han.."

"Shhh Shhh Baek jangan mulai." Potong Tao cepat sambil mencoba membekap Baekhyun lagi tapi kali ini gagal karena Baekhyun refleks menjauh dari Tao.

"Ah baiklah baiklah."

Kai yang bingung dengan tingkah kedua orang di depannya ini hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "Han.. maksudmu apa?"

"Handsome men!" Kata Baekhyun mantap.

Tao hanya bisa menempuk jidatnya keras mendegar jawaban Baekhyun yang ambigu.

"Aku mengerti, aku juga men, tapi lebih ke beautiful men." Kata Kai dan setelahnya ia tertawa keras.

Tao berusaha menenangkan Kai yang tertawanya sudah berlebihan"Sudahlah sudahlah."

"Ehem okay, baiklah kalau begitu siapa beautiful men yang satu ini Tao?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku?"

Kai mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Perkenalkan dia Baekhyun, sahabatku." Kata Tao sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya dan menurunkan telunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa "Ah, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal."

"Kim Jongin, Kai." Kai mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ragu akhirnya menjabat tangan Kai. Ia pun menatap wajah Kai yang tersenyum padanya dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum pula. Tetapi dengan cepat wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga ketelinganya dan segera melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

'Ah sial! tidak lagi.' Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kai yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang berubah sangat drastis pun khawatir jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja jatuh sakit "Kau sakit Baek?"

"Ti.. tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng keras dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Kai.

Tao yang cepat membaca situasi akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Kai "Kai bisakah kau memesankan makanan untuk kita?" Tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai. Setelah mendengar pesanan dari Baekhyun dan Tao ia pun segera bergegas pergi.

Tao meyakinkan jika Kai telah jauh dari tempat mereka, dan akhirnya ia pun mulai menginterogasi Baekhyun "Apa yang kau dengar darinya?" Tanya Tao sambil mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun.

"Ti.. tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Tidak ingin memberitahukan apa yang kekuatanya perdengarkan padanya.

"Astaga Baek, aku bahkan sangat tau bagaimana kemampuan spesial keluarga Byun." Tao mendesah kasar.

Bekhyun mendesah tanda ia menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaanya, toh percuma saja ia menutupinya dari Tao, karena Tao sudah paham betul dengan gesturnya saat ia kaget dengan isi pikiran seseorang

"Hah.. Ia mengatakan kalau aku cantik jadi ia tidak masalah jika ia harus membantu.. ah siapa tadi yah.." Baekhyun lupa dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh Kai di dalam pikirannya.

"Tao?" Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris di samping meja mereka.

Baekhyun dan Tao mendongakkan wajah mereka kearah Kris.

"Siapa dia Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil kembali menatap wajah Tao lamat-lamat.

"Ah.. dia teman sekelasku dengan Kai, namanya Kris." Jawab Tao tidak bersemangat karena ia tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat sumber bad moodnya hari ini.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya "Ah aku ingat, namanya Kris!"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tao dan Kris berbarengan.

"Jadi Kai tidak masalah jika ia harus membatu Kris dalam mendekatimu karena kau punya teman secantik aku Tao!" Jawab Baekhyun semangat tidak menyadari perubahan air wajah dari Tao dan Kris.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baek?" Tanya Kai yang ternyata telah tiba sejak tadi tetapi wujudnya terhalangi oleh tubuh Kris dan mendengarkan percakapan dari tiga orang dihadapannya sambil memegang nampan.

Keempatnya terdiam hingga seorang perempuan datang dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Kris "Aku sudah dapat tempat duduk yang pas untuk kita Kris." Katanya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-dibuat.

"Ayo." Ajak Kris "Dan setelah ini, aku perlu berbicara dengan mu Kai." Kata Kris tegas dan pergi dari meja Tao dan kawan-kawan.

Melihat kepergian Kris dengan perempuan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal "Dasar playboy! Aishh!" umpatnya keras menarik atensi Tao dan Kai padanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku ada urusan mendadak." Kata Kai sambil menaruh nampan di atas meja "Dan kalian makanlah." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum kecut.

Kai hendak pergi sebelum Tao mencegatnya "Kai tunggu!" Kai yang baru saja membalikkan badan akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah Tao dan Baekhyun. Sebulir keringat nampak mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"Santai saja Kai, kau terlalu serius." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada jahilnya. "Dan berhentilah mengumpat di dalam pikiranmu." Kai membulatkan matanya.

"Baek~" Kata Tao dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak panda, pemuda ini harus tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan." Kata Baekhyun "Ah karena sepertinya kau mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku jadi langsung saja. Aku Byun Baekhyun, keturunan keluarga Byun yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang saat aku fokus pada orang tersebut." lanjutnya lagi "Dan ngomong-ngomong kau lah seseorang itu untuk saat ini." Baekhyun pun terkekeh yang melihat tingkah Kai hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sudahlah Baek, dia tidak akan percaya." Tao menghela nafas "Oiya Kai, apa maksudmu dalam membantu Kris untuk mendekatiku?"

"..."

"Sudahlah Tao, pikirannya benar-benar kosong karena pernyataan ku tadi heheheh." Kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Kai kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Tao sambil mengambil semangkuk ramen yang masih ada di atas nampan yang dibawa oleh Kai.

"I..Itu A..Aku."

"Sshhh pergilah Kai. Datanglah pada Tao saat kau sudah mampu memberi alasan yang baik dan benar." Kata Baekhyun final.

Kai menghela nafas dan mengangguk "Aku pergi."

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menggumam karena mulai sibuk dengan makanannya dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan kepergian Kai.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Tao berpisah saat diperjalanan menuju kelas, karena Baekhyun yang harus ke toilet karena panggilan alam katanya. Tao yang kini berjalanan sendrian di koridor tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan banyaknya mata yang menatapnya atau banyaknya mulut yang membicarakannya, yahh sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan kontroversi tentang dirinya.

Kini Tao telah sampai di kelas dan tanpa menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya ia langsung saja menuju bangkunya, toh mereka fine fine saja tanpa disapa olehnya. Tao mendudukan dirinya dan belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kai disebelah kirinya tapi..

"Tao."

Nah itu dia, Wu Yi Fan aka Kris sudah sejak tadi berada di bangkunya tapi malas Tao perhatikan karena jujur saja kekesalannya terhadap Kris masih nyangkut sedikit dihatinya.

Tao menghela nafas 'sekali lagi aku menghela nafas hari ini dan umurku akan memendek 10 tahun' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kita baru berkenalan dan kita baru dua kali bertemu, dan kau selalu membuatku kesal atau membuat masalah." Kata Tao sambil menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Kita tidak hanya dua kali bertemu." Kata Kris sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Dan kita sudah lama saling mengenal pandaku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Maksudmu?" Tao mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kita di aula, bertabrakan, berciuman." Kata Kris santi sambil memperagakan kata –ciuman-.

"A.. A.. Apa?"

Kris menyeringai. Seringai teraneh yang pernah dilihat oleh Tao seumur hidupnya.

Seperti disadarkan oleh petir di siang bolong, Tao membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup, benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. 'Astaga dia berbeda sekali! Tidak ada hantu disekitarnya dan ia nampak baik-baik saja what the hell is this!' Pekik Tao dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba merasakan getaran disaku celananya, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Langsung saja ia melihat kelayar ponselnya dan meggeser warna hijau pada layarnya.

"I.. Iya Ha.. halo?" Tao tergagap saat berbicara dengan masih menatap ke arah Kris yang masih menyeriangai.

" _Tao ini Gege, ada apa dengan suara mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?_ "

Air wajah Tao tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi ceria "Ge.. Gege? Ini Gege?" Tanyanya dengan nada kelewat ceria. Tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Kris yang menjadi datar saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Tao.

" _Iya ini Gege, apa Gege mengganggu mu?_ "

"Tidak Ge, Tidak sama sekali, Tao sedang disekolah tapi sedang istirahat."

" _Ah.. bisakah Gege minta bantuan mu Tao?_ "

"Tentu saja Ge." Kata Tao senang.

" _Besok malam bisa Tao jemput Gege dibandara Manhattan?"_

"Gege datang kesini oh my God!"

Pemuda diseberang telpon terkekeh pelan " _iya, jadi bisa kan sayang?"_

"Tentu tentu saja bisa, apapun demi Gege."

" _Baiklah, ah sudah dulu ya Tao disini sudah larut malam, sampai jumpa. Aku menyayangimu."_

Tao menggumam lirih "Aku juga menyayangi mu Ge." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kris yang awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan, langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Tao saat mendengar kata sakral tersebut 'Brengsek kau!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Tao yang moodnya jadi sangat baik setelah menerima telepon tadi, jadi tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran Kris. Ia terlampau senang ketika mendapat telepon dan bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Saat Tao akan menyimpan ponselnya, Guru untuk pelajaran selanjutnya telah memasuki kelas dan sontak saja ia langsung mempersiapkan diri. Kai juga telah masuk bersamaan dengan masuknya guru mereka. Nampak di wajah Kai beberapa luka memar tapi tidak terlalu kentara karena warna kulitnya yang lumayan gelap, sepertinya seseorang telah memberi beberapa "hadiah" untuknya.

Kris benar-benar marah karena kejadian telpon-telponan antara Tao dan "Si Brengsek" tadi, ia pun meminta izin ke UKS pada gurunya. Kepergiannya hanya dipandang angin lalu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Tao hanya memperhatikannya saat berjalan keluar dan mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli. Beda dengan Kai yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seperti ia baru saja terbebas dari amukan susulan dari naga api.

.

.

.

Kris kini tengah bersandar di dinding pembatas atas sekolah. Sangat nampak gurat kekesalan diwajahnya.

"Sial!" Teriaknya sambil menghantam tembok pembatas dengan kepalan tanganya.

"Kutukan sialan ini akan patah bagaimanapun caranya!" Katanya dengan nada emosi "Bahkan jika kau menghalanginya brengsek!" Teriaknya.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya dan nafasnya terdengar memburu "Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku panda sialan!"

.

.

.

Ren sedang duduk di ujung balkon sambil memejamkan mata dan mengayunkan kaki telanjangnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan iris berwarna biru cerah yang perlahan menjadi hitam kelam tanpa cahaya seperti jiwanya sedang tidak berada di dalam raganya saat ini.

"Patah huh?" Katanya dengan nada sarkastik "Aku mengorbankan banyak orang untuk membuat kutukan itu padamu Wu." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Bahkan dengan nyawaku dan ingatan Tao." Bibir kucing yang semerah delima itu pun menyeringai, seringai yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang melihat akan langsung meremang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END?**

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Terima kasih juga yang sudah membuat aku kembali semangat dalam melanjutkan ff ini, kata2mu jadi penyemangat bgt *kiss* *colek author soonhoon* oiya dan buat "anda" seseorang yang pakai nama Guest? Lalu mereview dengan mengatakan bahwa aku menjiplak dari manga seseorang. "anda" WAJIB baca ini : sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ini ada kemiripan atau kesamaan jalan cerita dengan manga yang "anda" maksud, jujur aku tidak tau sama sekali dengan manga yang "anda" baca itu. Dan jujur lagi, berkat atas review anda tiba2 mood aku turunnya drastis pake banget, jadi males bgt ngelanjutin ff ini karena aku merasa gagal. Sumpah rasanya tidak enak sekali *hikseu* jadi dengan tekad baja *alay* aku pun mencoba mencari manga yang kamu maksud, dan iya juga sih mirip, tapi kan aku nggak ngejiplak atau meremake atau apapun itu. Jadi dengan segala HORMAT, aku tidak akan menggunakan credit owner dari penulis manga itu *bow* tapi kalau "anda" masih ngotot juga bahwa aku ngejiplak dsb, aku SARANIN : NGGAK USAH baca dan review ff ini, aku rela kok *bright smile* aku hanya menunaikan kewajibanku buat nuntasin ini, karena akan sangat merasa bersalah kepada readers yg nungguin ff ini. oiya YANG PUNYA IDE CERITA MACAM INI PASARAN KOK, BUKAN CUMA AKU AJA ataupun MANGAKA ITU AJA. WASALAM. *very bright smile* *curhat gue kepanjangan Anjir! XD*

Ada yg ke BunkaNoHi2017 hari ini di IteBe nggak? *nanya doang* *no offense* XD

Read and Review...

Typo? Manusiawi kok yahh..

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah Follow dan Favorit, Love Love Love Love 1000 kali XD XD XD

See you on the next story, bubyee~~


End file.
